The Kingdom of Royalist Sarmenia
The Kingdom of Royalist Sarmenia, commonly known as RS is a sovereign state and it is a country based on Earth. Royalist Sarmenia is an Absolute Monarchy, with King Sarmed IV as the head of state. Royalist Sarmenia is one of the region's highly developed countries with a prosperous multicultural society, having excellent results in many international comparisons of national performance such as health care, life expectancy, quality-of-life, human development, public education, economic freedom, and the protection of civil liberties and political rights. It is also considered a industrialised country, with excellent attributes in economy and social freedom. It is a military power and has one of the highest defence spending in the region. Government And Politics The form of government used in Royalist Sarmenia is an Absolute Monarchy. Sarmed IV is the King of Royalist Sarmenia. The King is represented by his eldest son at government level and by the many Dukes and Princes at state level. Although the Constitution gives extensive executive powers to the First Crown Prince, these are normally exercised only on the advice of the King. The Royal Family dominates the political system. The family’s vast numbers allow it to control most of the Kingdom’s important posts and to have an involvement and presence at all levels of government. Foreign Relations and Military Over recent decades, Royalist Sarmenia's foreign relations have been driven by a close association with Royalist Kingdom, Awaroa, TEXAS, Terramar, Arissa and others. The Kingdom of Royalist Sarmenia is a member of many important Alliances and Groups. The Kingdom has pursued several major bilateral free trade agreements. Royalist Sarmenia's foreign policy is guided by a commitment to multilateralism and regionalism, as well as to strong bilateral relations with its allies. Key concerns include free trade, anti-terrorism and economic cooperation with its allies. The Royal Sarmenian Armed Forces is the military organisation responsible for the defense of Royalist Sarmenia and her Crown Colonies, It possesses an array of advanced weapons, such as ballistic missile submarines, aircraft carriers, amphibious assault ships, guided missile destroyers, nuclear powered submarines, aircraft, tanks, precision munitions and even orbital artillery, furthermore, the Royal Sarmenian Armed Forces are considered one of the most technologically advanced and best trained armed forces in the region over the recent decades. The Royal Sarmenian Armed Forces encompasses the Royal Sarmenian Ground Force (RSGF), the Royal Sarmenian Air Guard (RSAG), and the Royal Sarmenian Navy (RSN). The Royal Sarmenian Armed Forces are a purely professional and volunteer force with a reported personnel strength in 2012 of 5,234,568,573 Regulars and 931,527,866 Volunteers. The Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Sarmenian Armed Forces is the RS monarch, HRM King Sarmed IV, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance to. Under Royalist Sarmenian constitutional law, the armed forces are subordinate to each member of the Royal Family but can only be maintained in peace time by The King's continuing consent. As a result, The King still approves the continued existence of the standing armed forces on an annual basis. Consistent with longstanding constitutional convention, however, one of the appointed Princes holds de facto authority over the armed forces. The government appoints one of the Princes as the Chief of the Defense Force. The three forces are managed by the Royal Ministry of Defense and controlled by the Royal Defense Ministry, chaired by the King. On the other hand, the Royalist Sarmenian Special Forces such as the Royal Special Services Group (RSSG) provide troops trained for quick, mobile, military responses in counter-terrorism, land, maritime and amphibious operations, often where secrecy or covert tactics are required. Royalist Sarmenia has major military industries such as Patriot Defense Systems that have produced the SA-19A Jyn Fighter and various ST Tanks amongst others. Royalist Sarmenia is a major arms seller as most of its arsenal's designs are available for the export market with the notable exception of nuclear-powered devices. Some of the RS designed equipments are specifically designed for exports, some RS' equipments have been largely modified to fit allied countries' requirements. Economy Royalist Sarmenia is a major developed Mixed economy and is one of the world's most globalised countries. The capital, Islamabad, is a major financial centre for international business and commerce. The service sector contributes around 70% of the total GDP, industry 29%, and agriculture 1%. The Royal Dinar is the currency of Royalist Sarmenia. Royalist Sarmenia has a mixed economy, which is fueled by abundant natural resources, a well-developed infrastructure, and high productivity, furthermore, Royalist Sarmenia has a large industrial capacity and is home to some of the largest, leading and most technologically advanced producers of motor vehicles, electronic equipment, machine tools, steel and nonferrous metals, ships, chemicals, textiles and processed foods, furthermore, Royalist Sarmenia is one of the leading nations in the fields of scientific research, particularly technology, machinery and biomedical research. Regions and Cities Royalist Sarmenia is divided into 32 regions of which all are on mainland RS. The regions are governed by regional councils, which serve as forums of cooperation for the municipalities of a region. The main tasks of the regional councils are regional planning and development of enterprise and education. In addition, the public health services are usually organized on the basis of regions In addition to inter-municipal cooperation, which is the responsibility of regional councils, each region has a state Employment and Economic Development Centre, which is responsible for the local administration of labour, agriculture, fisheries, forestry and entrepreneurial affairs. The Royalist Sarmenian Armed Forces regional offices are responsible for the regional defence preparations and for the administration of conscription within the region. Regions represent dialectal, cultural and economic variations better than the provinces, which are purely administrative divisions of the central government. Historically, regions are divisions of historical provinces of Royalist Sarmenia, areas which represent dialects and culture more accurately. Royalist Sarmenia has two colonies on the islands of Ormus and Azhir. Geography The Kingdom's geography is dominated by desert and associated semi-desert and shrubland. The Kingdom has a desert climate with extremely high day-time temperatures and a sharp temperature drop at night. Average summer temperatures are around 113 °F (45 °C), but can be as high as 129 °F (54 °C). In the winter the temperature rarely drops below 32 °F (0 °C). In the spring and autumn the heat is temperate, temperatures average around 84 °F (29 °C). Annual rainfall is extremely low, in the Western Zones of Royalist Sarmenia, however the Eastern Zone is influenced by monsoons and receives heavy rainfall in monsoon season. Animal life includes wolves, hyenas, mongooses, baboons, hares, sand rats, and jerboas. Larger animals such as gazelles, oryx, and leopards were relatively numerous until the 1950s, when hunting from motor vehicles reduced these animals almost to extinction. Birds include falcons (which are caught and trained for hunting), eagles, hawks, vultures, sand grouse and bulbuls. There are several species of snakes, many of which are venomous, and numerous types of lizards. There is a wide variety of marine life in the Persian Gulf. Domesticated animals include camels, sheep, goats, donkeys, and chickens. Reflecting the country's desert conditions, Royalist Sarmenia's plant life mostly consists of small herbs and shrubs requiring little water. There are a few small areas of grass and trees in southern Asir. The date palm (Phoenix dactylifera) is widespread.